A New Evil Awakens
by HBK2007
Summary: Its 20 years after the Second War.The Killings have begun again.The question on everyone's mind is has a new evil awakened to replace Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer;I do not own Harry Potter and I never will.Harry Potter and all relater characters are owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers

A New Evil Awakens

He gasped as he ran up the cobblestoned pathway to Shell Cottage.The wizard who had just been brutally attacked moments ago sruggled to take in the vital oxygen needed .He tried to call out to the occupants of Shell Cottage ,but he collapsed and died in the middle of the yard.  
Bill Weasley meanwhile had been tossing and turning all night long. He could not help but have the nagging feeling that all was not well.He hadn't felt this uneasty since the Battle for Hogwarts was fought nearly 20 years ago.His entire family led by his famous brother in law Harry Potter helped to take down the most feared wizard of all Lord Voldemort,People have been dreading and anticipating for a new evil to take his place.So far the last 20 years had been relatively peaceful,but all of that was to change that fateful morning.  
Bill was roused from his slumber by the screams of his wife Fleur Delacour Weasley.The lovely wife of Bill had gotten up to take care of their newborn daughter Annabelle Clarice ,when she discovered the dead wizard in the yard.Seeing as how they were in quite a remote area ,without the trouble of nosy neighbours to enquire about the presence of the body within the yard,the head curse breaker of Gringotts decided to get word to his brother in law Harry Potter by owl After seeing the owl off Bill turned to his wife and began to comfort her.He held her closely and tried to assure her that this must have been some random killing that took place ,and there was no need to fear for their family's safety.Fleur knew that Bill did not really believe this ,but she nodded in agreement just the same,one thing was certain to both Weasley's there and then if anyone knew or had any idea what to do then it would be their brother-in-law ,the Head Auror Harry Potter.A pecking on the closed window made them both jump,it was the owl that Bill sent to Harry,it came with a reply.Bill shakily took the scroll of parchment from the Owls extended leg and began to read.

Bill, I hate to be the bearer of grim tidings,but the body you discovered at Shell Cottage was one of six found last night.Six bodies all bearing marks of having being afflicted with the Cruciatius Curse.The Ministry is trying to take all preacautions necessary to ensure everyone's safety but there has been a quiet unease amongst the head officials here,Those of us who were active during the days of Lord Voldemort remember that his rise to power started with some mysterious deaths as well.  
Of course they may have nothing to do with each other,and the Minstry will have the culprit brhing these heinous attacks behind bars soon enough. If ,and I cant help but stress this enough .If A new evil has indeed arisen to take the place of Lord Voldemort then the wizrding community is in for some very dark days indeed.  
I therefore urge and implore yourself and Fleur,to be extra vigilant,and to keep a watchful eye over darling Annabelle.Ginny and myself are planning to invite everyone to our house for Christmas because as you know there is safety in numbers.When James,Rose,Victoire,Jean and the others return home we all must do everything within our power to emsure the safety of our families.If a new evil is indeed amongst our midst we must act fast to flush it out quickly,there is only thing we can do and that is hope,hope to god that we are wrong.  
Keep a wary out my friend .Keep in touch via owls and we shall see you all at the Burrow for the Holidays,Ginny sends her to love to you ,Fleur and darling Annabelle Stay strong and vigilant Harry

Bill and Fleur solemnly looked at each other and they began to worry.What exactly is out there? Is there a new evil in our midst? 


	2. Discoveries

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter,and never will.All the characters mentioned are own by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers.

Chapter 2 It had been bedlam,pure bedlam at the minsitry this morning.Wizards and withces alike had awoken to the news that 6 brutal murders had taken place from the village of Ottery St.Catchpole in the North to Shell Cottage in the South.Within an hour of this news breaking,the ministry had found itself beseiged and bombarded by owls from persons seeking assurance that all was indeed well with the wizarding will,and that another evil had not risen from the folds of the wizarding community.  
Head Auror Harry Potter had been summoned to the office by his deputy Aimee McKinnon who .Minister Shacklebolt summoned the Heads of Departments to a meeting in his office upon hearing of Harry's arrival.The meeting convened just as Harry and Hermione entered Minister Shacklebolt's office Kingsley rose to his feet and began to adress those who were in attendance " As you all have noticed the wizarding community has been thrown into a state of panic after last night's attacks,which culminated in these 6 beastly murders .I need not remind you ladies and gentlemen that a lot of us are still wary of the evil rising and being reborn in place of Voldemort.If a new evil has indeed been reborn it will be far greater than anything we have experienced.The wizarding community will be looking towards us for guidance and as the leaders and protectors we have to be ever so vigilant in exercising our duties to those we seek to protect.People will be looking to us for comfort and hope and as the forebearers of the wizarding community.Whatever insecurities we have personally,we must contain them within ourselves,and not let them get in our way.There will be times when we will be asked to rise to the occasion,and deal with whatever eventualities get thrown our way"  
Kingsley then got to his feet and began to distribute the assignments that he was giving out to his Head of Departments."Harry,Hermione seeing as you both are most trained and well equipped for field duty,I am assigning you both to do major reconnaisance at Charring Cross,Shell Cottage and Trentford Avenue.Be careful you two,we have no idea what we are up against." Harry and Hermione both took their case files from Kingsley and assure the Minister that they would be careful in their duties.  
"Aimee I am going to need you to handle things here in the office,Teddy needs someone to oversee his training,assign Smith to it.I also need you to take a notice to Dean In Goblin Liasion about some trouble that Hermione has been having with the Hosgmeade Goblins."Harry intoned to his deputy while she nodded and said "Yes Mister Potter,also your wife requests that you Owl her hourly updates on the situation,she's been really worried,especially after the attack near Bill's.Harry nodded and said "Will do Aim,and thanks." He hurried to the fireplaces where Hermione was already waiting for him " Harry I just recieved an owl from George,he said that Florean Fortescue was attacked near the shop.He managed to break the fight but he saw something that he thought he should warn us about." she said .Harry asked " What is it?" Hermione took a deep breath ,steadied herself and said " He saw a former Death Eather by the name of Rowle,but he was branded differently...on his face." Harry gasped.He was in shock.Was there something out there.,something that may take the enitre wizarding community off-guard.  
Harry and Hermione disapparated an ivestigated the scenes of all 5 murders.They noticed something odd at each of the scenes.On each of the victims bodies there was a symbol,an intricate drawing of something similar to Voldemort's Dark Mark,only that these marks had the blood of ther victims on the skull .Upon arriving at Shell Cottage Harry went to speak to Bill while Hermione went to examine the body,surely enough on the upper arm of the wizard was the same symbol that was painted on the five previous victims.Feeling a bit uneasy Hermione said to herself "Dear God what are we in Store for now,what new evil has taken shape today?" 


End file.
